Red, Blue, and Purple
by toons27
Summary: All little orphan purple gnome, Violetta, wants is a family who will love and care for her. When a tornado swept her away from her mean adopted parents, to Verona Drive, things took a turn for the worst. She didn't count on getting tangled in a feud between the Reds and the Blues. Or risk her life, helping a Blue, Gnomeo, and a Red, Juliet see each other.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_You have heard stories about orphans finding families such as Annie, Bud Not Buddy, or Lilo and Stitch. But have you heard of the tale of Red, Blue, and Purple? It's about a cute little purple girl gnome, Violetta, who dreams of a loving and caring family. Unfortunately, her life turned upside when a tornado swept her away from her mean foster gnome parents to Verona Drive on Stratford-Upon Ave. Soon, Violetta gets tangled up in a feud between the Reds lead by a cantankerous Lord Redbrick, and the Blues led by a snotty Lady Blueberry. Neither the Reds or the Blues know what to do with Violetta for she does not belong to either side of the garden. Only Gnomeo, the handsome son of Lady Blueberry, and Juliet, the beautiful daughter of Lord Redbrick show kindness and affection to Violetta. Will Violetta find a place to truly call home? Can she help Gnomeo and Juliet stop the feud? Well, reader, why don't we read the story and find out?_


	2. Chapter 2

In the suburbs of Bath, England, a little purple girl gnome, Violetta, was playing with her purple pet mushroom, Lily, in the alley. Violetta had golden blonde hair in pigtails and green eyes. She sported a white t-shirt underneath her purple overall jean skirt, white tights, and black mary jane shoes. Violetta laughed as she tickled Lily's underarms. It made her feel happy and giddy. Unfortunately that fun moment had to be ruined.

"VIOLETTA!" A cruel voice screamed.

"Oh no!" Violetta winced. "What could my foster mother possibly want now!?" She stopped tickling Lily and picked her up while running back to her garden on the right side of the alley. Violetta opened the dark ugly gate and stepped into the garden, belonging to her owner, Mrs. Pritzy.  
Mrs. Pritzy was an old woman who liked to smoke a lot and wear black high-heels a lot. She also smelled like old hot-dogs! The garden was very unpleasant. It had green plants which were always dying. The flowers never grew and the weeds were always growing. Not to mention that the backyard had more dirt than grass. Violetta came face to face with Lord and Lady Grossman. Lady Grossman was a short and plump green gnome with red hair in a bun and in a green dress. Lord Grossman was a tall and skinny green gnome dressed up in green tights and shirts. He had white hair and a beard.

"Where have you been, you disgusting little brat?" Lady Grossman growled. Violetta whimpered. But she shook it off, trying not to be scared.

"I was only playing with Lily in the alley," she said, innocently. Lily just growled at Lady and Lord Grossman.

"Oh, pretending to be so innocent, aren't you?" Lady Grossman sneered.

"What? No I wasn't-" Violetta explained.

"LISTEN YOU DISGUSTING, STUPID, LITTLE BRAT! WE DIDN'T ADOPT YOU SO YOU CAN HAVE FUN!" Lady Grossman yelled.  
"I EXPECT YOU TO WORK IN THE GARDEN ALL THE TIME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GO OUT AND HAVE FUN!"

"But-But-, Lord Grossman said I could play after finishing watering the plants and that's what I did!" Violetta cried, her eyes watering.  
Lady Grossman swiftly turned to her husband.  
"Is that so?" she demanded.  
"Of course not! I don't know what she was talking about!" Lord Grossman lied. "She must have got confused when I talked to another kid gnome!"  
"That's not true! You really did tell me that!" Violetta argued. Why was Lord Grossman lying? Does he hate her or something?  
"WHY YOU STUPID LAZY LITTLE LIAR!" Lady Grossman screeched.  
"BEAT HER!" Lord Grossman yelled.  
"I CERTAINLY WILL!" Lady Grossman, wholeheartedly agreed. Before she could deliver a slap to Violetta, Lily jumped and pounced on Lady Grossman! Lord Grossman quickly caught his wife, while Violetta quickly grabbed Lily. Lady Grossman wasn't smashed but Lily did leave a crack mark on Lady Grossman's face. The green gnome woman glared daggers at Lily.  
"But I suppose we would do that, later," Lady Grossman grumbled. She dragged the Violetta toward one of their many weed patches, not caring that the girl gnome might get a chip on her feet. (Thankfully she didn't). She tossed Violetta onto a weed patch. Other kid gnomes were also working on pulling weeds.  
"PULL THESE THINGS UP, YOU DISGUSTING LITTLER WORM! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT WE TOOK YOU IN, CAUSE NOBODY ELSE WANTS YOU!" Lady Grossman screamed. Her husband nodded very eagerly. Then, they left to sunbathe in Mrs. Pritzy's small chairs for garden gnomes. Violetta began working on pulling weeds. Lily did her best to help her. Unfortunately, the task would have been a lot easy if other kid gnomes weren't bothering Violetta.

"Hey, look! It's the little purple gnome!" A big pink gnome girl shouted.

"Hey, Violetta, want some dirt?" A yellow boy gnome mocked, as he took a clump of dirt and threw it at Violetta. Some of the dirt got into Violetta's eyes. Other kid gnomes followed suit. Violetta was the only girl gnome that is purple. Other kid gnomes were either green, yellow, pink, or brown. Violetta struggled to wipe dirt out of her eyes. Lily barked and growled at the kid gnomes who finally stopped and went back to their work. An hour later, Violetta was finished with pulling weeds. She went to a faucet, located by the old dull and gray house. Mrs. Pritzy, uses the faucet for her garden hoses. Violetta doesn't understand why Mrs. Pritzy bothers to water plants for they never grow at all! Violetta turned the faucet on and showered. Soon, she was clean. Violetta wanted to be alone still. So, she and Lily sat down by the fence. Violetta hated living in Mrs. Pritzy's garden. She hated living with Lord and Lady Grossman and the other kid gnomes!  
Now, life wasn't always like this for Violetta and Lily. They used to have a good life. Long ago, they lived with a mother and a father who were kind to them. And they were purple gnomes which is where Violetta got her purple hat from! Lily had mushroom parents who were purple as well. Then when Violetta was six years old, her parents mysteriously disappeared. Violetta didn't know what happened to her parents but she believed them to be dead. Lily's parents were smashed by a dog. The gnome police placed Violetta and Lily in an orphanage. Life at the orphanage was good. The lady in charge was kind to Violetta as well as the other gnome orphans. Violetta made some friends there but had to bid them goodbye whenever one of them got adopted. Violetta had hoped for someone to come and adopt her. She was thrilled when Mr. and Mrs. Grossman came to adopt her and Lily. It wasn't long until she found out why they adopted her: not because they want a daughter, but because they need another slave to work in their filthy garden. Other gnome kids were adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Grossman to be their slaves, as well. The gnome kids always bullied Violetta for being the only gnome wearing a purple hat. Lily, was Violetta's only friend and companion. Her daily life became the same basic routine: do work, get yelled at Lord or Lady Grossman for no reason, do work, get bullied by other kid gnomes, do work, and get yelled at Lord or Lady Grossman. If Violetta and the kid gnomes were lucky, they might get a meal. Even if it's just worms, or larvae, or katydids. Sometimes, Violetta would eat Mrs. Pritzy's old spinach leaves whenever Mr. and Mrs. Grossman weren't looking. Now Violetta's eight years old and was still suffering under the cruel abuse of her foster parents and the kid gnomes.

"Lily?" Violetta said, turning to her beloved mushroom. "What are we gonna do? I want to leave as much as you do, but we have no place to go! Oh, if only we have some place to run away to!" She sighed. Violetta looked up at the sky beyond her fence.

"Yeah," she smiled, sadly. "Someplace where we'll never be hurt. A place where we belong!"

(Violetta)

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high!  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby!_

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
_Skies are blue!  
_And the dreams that you dare  
To dream really do come true!  
_  
Lily laid her mushroom head in Lily's lap as Violetta stroked Lily's head.

(Violetta)

_Someday I'll wish upon the stars  
And wake up where the clouds are  
Far behind me!  
_  
_Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
Away above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me!  
_  
_Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Blue birds fly!  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then oh why, can't I?  
_  
Violetta gazed her eyes upon the clouds as she watched some blue birds flying.

(Violetta)

_If happy little blue birds fly  
Beyond the rainbow,  
Why oh, why can't I?_

Lily hopped up and down as if to tell Violetta, 'let's leave now!'  
"We can't Lily!" Violetta sighed. "Like I said before, we have place to go to!"  
Lily started to shake.  
"What's wrong, Lily?" Violetta asked. Just then, someone grabbed Violetta roughly by her arms.  
Violetta feared that she might get a chip.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BY THE FENCE, YOU LITTLE NOTHING!" Lady Grossman, screamed.  
"I finished pulling weeds!" Violetta argued. "Let go of me, please!"  
"I DON'T CARE IF YOU FINISHED THE JOB OR NOT, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PLAY!" Lady Grossman shouted. "AND AS YOUR PUNISHMENT, I WILL LOCK YOU UP IN THE SHED!"  
Violetta's eyes widened as she gasped. Oh, being in the shed is horrible. Nothing but darkness! Despite Violetta's begging, Lady Grossman threw Violetta and Lily into the shed, again not caring that they might get chipped. (Thankfully, they still didn't). Then, Lady Grossman locked the door. Violetta and Lily sighed sadly. It seemed as if they would be stuck in the shed until either Lord or Lady Grossman or Mrs. Pritzy would take them out. Violetta didn't know how long she and Lily would be in the shed this time. It could be any time from the whole night to a week! Violetta knew a kid gnome who was put into the shed for a whole month, after accidentally watering the weeds. The kid suffered from being alone! Violetta shuddered and hoped to survive in the shed.

Outside of the garden, the kid gnomes were slavishly working pulling endless weeds when they heard the wind. The wind seemed to be howling like crazy. Lord and Lady Grossman looked up and panicked. A tornado was coming! They quickly hurried themselves to the back porch, not caring that the other kid gnomes are their responsibility. The kid gnomes screamed when they saw a twister coming! They dropped everything and scurried to the back porch, hoping that Mrs. Pritzy would come for them.

Inside the shed, Violetta heard the wind blowing like crazy.  
"What's going on out there, Lily?" Violetta wondered. Lily shrugged. She didn't know, either. Violetta got up and looked out from the window.

"It's a twister!" She gasped. The purple girl gnome and the purple mushroom ran to the door but it was locked.

"HELP! LET US OUT! LET US OUT! HELP! LET US OUT!" Violetta screamed as she banged on the door.

Mrs. Pritzy, who was reclining on the couch, hurried outside. She quickly grabbed Mr. and Mrs. Grossman and their kid gnomes who are frozen, and took them inside. She had no time to look for Violetta and Lily because the storm was getting closer. Besides, she didn't see Violetta and Lily anywhere. Nor did she hear Violetta.

"HELP! HELP!" Violetta cried. "Why won't anybody come for us?" Then, through the window, Violetta saw the twister coming just fifteen inches away from the shed!  
"Lily, hold on!" Violetta yelled, as she and Lily held onto big bags of garden dirt. The tornado came and swept them up, taking them far away.  
Violetta didn't know where the tornado was taking her to, but no matter where she would land, Violetta hoped that she and Lily could land in one piece!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks my pals again, for your continual support and love! I sure, hope I can pull this story off. Although this story was inspired by the Wizard of Oz, I will add some twists and a few ideas based on from Gnomeo and Juliet. This second chapter is a continuation from the first chapter but don't worry, we will get to the good stuff later on.**

Chapter 2

The twister kept spinning further and further away from Mrs. Pritzy's ugly garden. The tornado traveled to other small cities of England away from Bath. Violetta fearfully, watched as she said goodbye to Bath. As she and Lily hang onto a pile of spare tires, Violetta wondered where was the tornado taking her and Lily to. Would the tornado ever stop? Violetta saw some things that flew by her window. First, she saw a toy chicken clucking. Second, Violetta saw a flying bush. She also saw an old Victorian doll, sitting on a toy chair. The Victorian doll waved hello to Violetta who waved back. After the Victorian doll flew away, a cardboard box passed by. A stuffed bear and a stuffed pig, who were holding onto a tree for life, came by. Violetta waved to them and they waved back to her before flying off. Violetta shifted her eyes down and gasped.

"We're still inside the cyclone!" she told Lily.

The tornado kept traveling on. Suddenly, the shed slipped out of the cyclone and began to fall. Violetta screamed when she felt the shed falling very fast. She and Lily braced themselves as they quickly grabbed onto spare wheels. They desperately prayed and prayed to God that they would not be smashed! The shed kept falling and falling and falling-until it landed with a thump! Violetta and Lily tumbled down a bit from the spare wheels and landed on big sacks full of sand. Violetta feared that she might be chipped! She sighed in relief when neither she or Lily had been broken. Thank God for that! Violetta picked up Lily and noticed that the door was open. The door had finally opened due to the big thrust from the cyclone. Carrying Lily, Violetta walked out of the shed. The purple girl gnome looked around her surroundings.

_Where are we? _The purple girl gnome thought. She realized that she was in the alley. In front of her were two fences. The left side of the fence was Red. The right side of the fence was Blue.

"Lily, I don't think we're in Bath anymore." Violetta said, feeling apprehensive. She still doesn't know what place is this or who lives there. Are there garden gnomes living there? Are they nice or mean? Before Violetta could think more, her eyes began to feel droopy. She yawned. Bedtime already? Violetta looked up and saw that the sky was dark blue and filled with stars.

"Come on Lily! Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow, we will fine a new home!" Violetta yawned. She didn't like the idea of sleeping in the shed because it was too dark for her. Thus, Violetta leaned against the shed and fell asleep. Lily laid her head on Violetta's lap and also shut her eyes. The two youngsters had no idea what life had in store for them. Especially for tomorrow.

**That's all for this chapter! So thankfully, Violetta and Lily are safe! They are near the Red/Blue garden. Who do you think will take them in? Lord Redbrick or Lady Blueberry? I know that the chapter is short but don't worry, the next chapter will have more drama! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back, gnomies! Here is chapter 3 where Violetta meets the Leaders of the Red/Blue gardens!**

Sun rose up early, the next morning. Violetta and Lily were still sleeping by the broken shed. Violetta had her thumb in her mouth. You see, Violetta has a mild bad habit of sucking her thumb. When Violetta gets upset, stressed out, or mad, sometimes she sucks her thumb because it soothes her. Yes, she should have grew out of this habit. But the problem is, Violetta can't seem to stop. Neither Violetta or Lily heard two voices gathering around them. When Violetta opened her eyes, she yelped. Then, shrank and sucked her thumb, again. In front of her, were two adult garden gnomes. One was a blue gnome lady. She had white hair up, dressed in all blue, and wore a blue hat. In her hand, she carried a shovel. The second gnome had long white hair and beard. He wore a yellow shirt, red pants, brown shoes, and a red hat. They all looked curiously at Violetta.

"Top of the morning, little girl," The woman in Blue greeted, calmly but still cautiously. Violetta still sucked her thumb, she was too scared to speak. Lily woke up and when it saw the two adults, it hid a bit behind Violetta.

"Speak, little girl!" The gnome in Red, barked. "Where are your manners?"

Violetta took her thumb out of her mouth.

"V-V-V-V-V-V-Vi-Violetta!" She stuttered. Judging by the lady's cautious stare and the man's glare, you couldn't blame the little girl gnome for feeling so apprehensive! She also didn't know if they are to be trusted or not.

"Hello, Violetta. I am Lady Blueberry of the Blue Garden," The woman in Blue responded, as she gestured to the Blue fence.

"And I'm Lord Redbrick of the Red Garden," The gnome in red stated, as he showed Violetta the Red fence.

_So that's who lives in those two fences!_ Violetta thought.

"Where did you come from?" Lady Blueberry asked.

"I come from Bath," Violetta said meekly. "A tornado took me from Bath and brought me and my mushroom, Lily, here."

"Where are your parents?" Lord Redbrick inquired.

"And why is your hat purple?" Lady Blueberry pried on.

They have no idea who this little girl gnome could be. They only know gnomes who are either Red, Blue, or green. Never in their lives, had they met a purple gnome. Each leader suspected that somebody from both of their gardens had secretly intermarried and had a purple child! Whoever did that, would be permanently punished!

"I don't have any parents; I am orphan," Violetta murmured, sadly. She didn't feel comfortable about telling them that later she was taken in by Lord and Lady Grossman, who were cruel toward her. Nor the fact that she's running away. Lord Redbrick and Lady Blueberry softened at her response. No wonder she's alone.

"And..my hat's always been purple! I was born with it," Violet said, arching an eyebrow. Why does the color of her hat matter to them?

"Well, what about your parents? Were they purple too? Or was one of them a Red and the other a Blue?" Lord Redbrick questioned.

"No, they were purple too, as I recalled," Violetta answered, truthfully.

"Forgive us, Violetta. We never saw you before so we were just curious," Lady Blueberry said, gently. So neither of her parents were from their gardens, after all.

"Well since you are alone and are a rare purple gnome, why don't you come and live with me in my Blue Garden?" Lady Blueberry asked, gently as she offered her hand out to Violetta. The child smiled a little. But before she could take Lady Blueberry's hand, Lord Rebrick grabbed Violetta's hand.

"Oh no, you don't!" He barked at Lady Blueberry. "She's coming with me instead! In the Red Garden, she will learn a lot of things about being a Red!"

"Like what? How to be illiterate?" Lady Blueberry mocked. She grabbed Violetta's hand. "I could teach her how to be a Blue warrior. She'll be brave, courageous, and smart! Unlike you Reds!"

Lord Redbrick's nose flared and snatched Violetta's hand away from Lady Blueberry.

"I could shape Violetta into a Red warrior! She'll be smart, tough, and strong!" He shouted. "Unlike you Blues!"

Violetta moved her head from side to side as she watched them fight. How could she decide when both of the adult gnomes want her?

"STOP!" She yelled. Lord Redbrick and Lady Blueberry stopped and looked at her. "I thank you for your offers but I can't-"

"You can't decide, eh?" Lord Redbrick, questioned.

"No, you see-" Violetta began.

"How about this?" Lady Blueberry interrupted. "You will stay in the Blue Garden for today And tomorrow, you'll spend a day in the Red Garden. After that, you will choose which garden you want to live in. How does that sound Lord Redbrick?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Lord Redbrick, hesitantly answered. He hated to admit that Lady Blueberry's idea sounded reasonable.

"Um, okay," Violetta nodded, still confused. She started to suck her thumb, again. She really had no idea what things are between the Reds and the Blues.

"Well, let's start off with the Blue Garden. You will love it!" Lady Blueberry cheerfully said, as she took Violetta's free hand and led her and Lily toward the Blue fence.

"Yes but wait until she sees the Blues, especially your nephew!" Lord Redbrick mocked.

"At least, my nephew is more polite than your nephew ever will be!" Lady Blueberry snapped. She turned to Violetta. "Come, you will meet the Blues." Then, she opened the Blue gate and led Violetta into the Blue Garden.

**I know, it isn't much but next chapter, Violetta will meet more Blues/Reds, including our favorite certain Blue boy and our favorite certain Red girl! I hope this chapter sounded decent because I was trying to figure out how to have Violetta have access to both gardens and the deal the leaders made with her was the only thing me and Mickey could think of. Well, let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lady Blueberry opened the blue gate. She and Violetta went inside as Lily hopped after them. Violetta stopped sucking her thumb and took a look around the Blue Garden. It was very beautiful! There were big bushes, blue and white flowers, bright plants, and most important of all, FRESH GREEN GRASS! There was also a pathway across the garden.

"Wow!" Violetta whispered, softly.

"I see you like the garden already," Lady Blueberry smiled.

"It does look lovely," Violetta answered. Unlike Mrs. Pritzy's garden which looked like a dump, the Blue Garden looked like a friendly place to be.

"Who lives in this garden?" Violetta asked.

"We Blues, are cared by our owner, Mrs. Montague," Lady Blueberry answered.

"Mrs. Montagoo?" Violetta asked, stumbling her words.

"No, no, no! Mrs. Montague," Lady Blueberry corrected her. She called all the Blue gnomes to gather around as she, Violetta, and Lily, walked to a toilet, where the wisteria plant was located. Violetta giggled when she saw the toilet. She immediately shut up when Lady Blueberry gave her a stern look.

"Sorry," Violetta mumbled.

All the Blue gnomes gathered around the toilet. Each blue gnome was curious about who this little girl was and why her hat was purple.

"Attention all Blues!" Lady Blueberry commanded. "Now I know you are all wondering what this meeting is all about. This little girl is Violetta. ("Hi Violetta!" the Blues shouted, very loudly.) She is a purple gnome, who dropped by our garden. Literally. By a tornado. She has no owner or a home so I took her in to see if she would like to live here. I trust that you will all make her feel welcome here,"

The Blue gnomes eagerly nodded. They feel sorry for the girl and promised to treat her well.

"She will only stay for one day. Because Lord Redbrick happened to want her, too," Lady Blueberry added.

All the Blues gasped. Some even start shouting phrases like "The Reds want her?!" and "We can't let them get away with this!" Lady Blueberry raised her small garden shovel as a command to silence the crowd. Violetta began to feel uneasy at this tension here. She sucked her thumb again, to calm herself down.

"Lord Redbrick and I agreed that Violetta would live in our garden for one day and in his Red garden for another day. Soon, she will choose which garden she would want to live in. But if we want her to choose us, we will make her feel welcome. We will treat her as if she were one of us," Lady Blueberry commented. The Blues agreed. They will make sure that Violetta will want to stay in their garden, not the Reds'.

"Thank you, that will be all, now back to your chores!" Lady Blueberry finished. As the Blues went back to their chores, Violetta still sucked her thumb. She tried to stay calm but the little girl was still nervous about meeting the Blues. Her train of thought was interrupted when Lady Blueberry took her hand.

"Come, I want you to meet my son. He's probably doing who-knows-what," she said, as they began walking further into the garden. Violetta wondered what her son was like, as she continued sucking her thumb.

Meanwhile, at the white and blue windmill, a young handsome blue gnome, Gnomeo sprung to life. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, a white t-shirt underneath his blue vest, gray tights and black boots. He also sported a blue hat. He tossed down his shovel as his mushroom, Shroom came to life.

"Come on, Shroom. You want to do something fun, today?" Gnomeo asked. Shroom hopped up and down excitedly.

"Great! Let's go!" Gnomeo cheered. But before they could take a step, he heard someone calling them.

"GNOMEOOO! OH GNOMEOOOO!" Gnomeo inwardly groaned. Great, he wondered what chores does mother have for him.

"Yes, mum!" He answered. As he turned around to face his mother, he was surprised to see a little girl gnome there.

_Who is that little girl? And why does she wear a purple hat?_ He wondered. Not that color mattered to him (unless it was a Red) but it's not everyday you see a purple gnome in Verona Drive. Violetta immediately stopped sucking her thumb when she saw Gnomeo. In the past, kid gnomes had teased her for her thumb-sucking, and she didn't want to give teenage gnomes like Gnomeo, any chances!

"Aw, son! Glad to find you! I want you to meet this little girl, Violetta. She will be staying with us for tonight. Violetta, this is my son, Gnomeo Cadillo Blueberry." Lady Blueberry explained. Violetta looked at Gnomeo with wide eyes, finding it hard to make a sound. Gnomeo kneeled down to Violetta's level and looked kindly at the girl.

"Hi, Violetta," He smiled, softly. "Nice to meet you," Violetta looked into Gnomeo's eyes. Seeing how friendly he was, she began to feel a bit at ease.

"Nice to meet you, too, Gnomeo," She answered, meekly. Lily hopped near Violetta's feet before hopping over to Gnomeo.

"Is this your mushroom, Violetta?" Gnomeo asked, as he petted Lily's head. Shroom hopped over, who was also curious about the little mushroom.

"Yes, that's Lily. She's my best friend!" Violetta answered, confidently.

"Cool, I have a mushroom too! This here is Shroom," Gnomeo introduced. They both smiled and giggled as they watched Lily hopping around Shroom. Shroom patted Lily on the head.

"Gnomeo, do you think you can give Violetta a tour around the Blue Garden? I would do it myself but I have things to do," Lady Blueberry requested.

"Yes Mum," Gnomeo answered. Lady Blueberry left, trusting her son to take care of the child.

"Come Violetta. I'll show you and Lily around!" said Gnomeo, happily. Violetta and Lily wasted no time, following him. Gnomeo showed Violetta everything around the Blue Garden from his windmill to the garden pathway to the bench where Mrs. Montague sits. He also introduced Violetta to some Blues such as Dolly, Abrahm, Ophelia the water pot. As they walked around, Violetta began to finally feel comfortable with Gnomeo. Perhaps he was good after all! Last they came upon a bush, where Benny and the bunnies were hanging out.

"This is my cousin and my best friend, Benny. And these little guys are the Bunnies." Gnomeo stated.

"Hiya, Violetta! How are you?" Benny asked, smiling. He loved meeting little kids!

"I'm eight years old," said Violetta. The Bunnies hopped toward her. "Awww, they're so cute!" Violetta cooed, as she bend down to pet them.

"Yeah, but they can be annoying sometimes," Benny joked, only to have Gnomeo and the Bunnies glare at him. "What?" he said.

"Can we play a game?" Violetta requested, oblivious to Benny's bad joke. Gnomeo looked a bit uneasy. Yes, he loves children but how does one know how to play with a little girl? He had more experience with babysitting little boy gnomes.

"I don't know," He drawled, scratching his neck.

"Can you give me a piggy back ride? Please, please?" Violetta begged, wrapping her arms around Gnomeo's leg. Gnomeo thought for a moment. Perhaps, he didn't have to worry so much about how to play with a little girl.

"All right," Gnomeo shrugged. Violetta cheered. Benny helped Violetta get onto Gnomeo's back. Gnomeo held Violetta's legs as she put her arms on his shoulders. "Hold on tight, okay?"

"Okay, Gnomeo," said Violetta. Soon, Gnomeo was running around with Violetta on his back in an energetic way. Then he started running around in circles. Both Gnomeo and Violetta were laughing and having fun.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Violetta cheered. Benny and the Bunnies had followed them, both making sure that neither the Blue heir or the little purple get hurt. Soon, Gnomeo began to feel a bit tired and stopped. He bent down and Violetta slid off his back.

"That was fun!" Violetta cried. She never knew that playing with Gnomeo was so much fun!

"It sure was!" Gnomeo grinned, despite feeling tired. It had been a day and he liked this kid already! She would make a great addition to the garden!

"I don't know about you, guys, but I'm starving!" said Benny. Violetta felt her tummy grumbled.

"I'm hungry, too," she frowned.

"Well, what would you like to eat?" Gnomeo asked. Violetta was surprised. Nobody had every asked her what she would want to eat. But the girl barely remembered what food she ate back before she became an orphan. At the orphanage, it was just porridge, which she didn't like. And at Mrs. Pritzy's garden, it was just bugs.

"Um, worms, katydids, and grasshoppers," she answered. Gnomeo looked as if he had just saw a bird died. Benny just stared at Violetta oddly.

"WHAT!? No, no, no, no!" Gnomeo chuckled. "You don't have to eat those things!" _Good grief. What in the world has the orphanage been feeding her?_ He wondered, worriedly.

"I don't?" Violetta asked, confused. Soon, Gnomeo introduced Violetta to the Garden's favorite fruit: Blueberries. Violetta liked them so much that she gobbled them all up. Benny had to fight to grab some for himself! Gnomeo, luckily got more blueberries from the blueberry bush in case, anyone was still hungry.

"How do you like the blueberries?" Gnomeo asked, as he popped a few in his mouth.

"Yummy in the tummy!" Violetta blurted.

"Better than worms?" Gnomeo smirked.

"Or katydids?" Benny added.

"Yep!" Violetta grinned, very big. Gnomeo and Benny laughed when they noticed that her teeth were blue. Violetta had to look at her reflection on a shovel to see her teeth. She giggled, too.

Violetta and Gnomeo, along with Benny and the little Bunnies, spend the rest of the day, playing more games like "hide-and-seek," "cops and robbers," and "green light and red light." They get breaks during supper time and whenLady Blueberry wants Gnomeo or Benny to do some chores.

Later at night, Violetta decided to sleep with Gnomeo and Shroom for the night.

"I had lots of fun today! Thank you, Gnomeo!" Violetta said, as she laid down on her mat next to Gnomeo.

"Your welcome, Violetta! I'm glad that you enjoyed your time in the Garden!" Gnomeo answered. "So do you think you'll stay here?"

"Yeah!" said Violetta, excitedly. "No, wait!" she said, suddenly frowning.

"What's wrong?" Gnomeo asked, in concern.

"I almost forgot that I had to visit the Red Garden tomorrow," Violetta sighed. As much as she wanted to stay in the Blue Garden, she knew she can't break her promise. She had agreed that only after visiting the Blue Garden _and _the Red Garden, she could choose. Gnomeo frowned at this. What if he loses the kid to the Reds? He didn't like the idea of her being raised to hate him and the other Blues.

"Well, if you do want to see me again, tomorrow I have a lawnmower race against the Reds," Gnomeo told the little girl. "You're welcome to join the rally and you can sit with the other blues. How does that sound?"

"Yes! Sounds like fun!" Violetta agreed. It wasn't the same, but if going to the lawnmower races meant hanging out with Gnomeo and Benny, again, then she'll take the chance!

"Well, let's get some sleep tonight. Good night, kiddo!" Gnomeo smiled.

"Good night, Gnomeo," Violetta said, as she fell asleep. Although Violetta would be sad to leave the Blue Garden, she can't help but be curious about the Red Garden. What were the Red gnomes like? Were they just as kind and friendly as the Blues? Or were they as mean just like the Blues told her? Only time will tell.

**Okay, I'm going to bed now! Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The sun rose up and shined its rays on all the sleeping gnomes. Gnomeo had to wake up Violetta a bit early because they have to get into their original garden spots and freeze. They can't let Mrs. Montague discover their secret of coming to life, otherwise they'd be in big trouble! She might either get scared or try to throw them away! Violetta didn't have a spot to go to so Gnomeo allowed her to stand next to him in front of his windmill.

"Are you sure about this? What if Mrs. Montagoo sees me?" Violetta asked, worriedly as she stood next to her new friend. She sucked her thumb until Lily bumped into her, meaning "stop sucking your thumb!" Violetta glared at Lily for a while before turning back to Gnomeo.

"Don't worry, kiddo! Mrs. Montague will only be coming through the front door," Gnomeo assured her. "Besides, even if she did see you, I don't think she'd mind!" Soon, all gnomes froze the minute Mrs. Montague, stepped outside. She was walking to her blue car in a cherry mood. Before she could get into her blue car, she heard a voice that she dreaded.

"Good morning, witch!"

Mrs. Montague turned to see her neighbor and arch-foe, Mr. Capulet, smirking at her, as always.

"Good morning, nitwit!" She grumbled. "Don't you have anything better to do than to call me names?"

"Speak for yourself, you silly old woman!" Mr. Capulet said, as he got into his red car. Mrs. Montague waited for him to drive off before she could drive off. Not that she mind giving him a hard time on the road, but she didn't want to risk her car getting hit by Mr. Capulet. Once the owners were away, the gnomes came back to life.

"That wasn't so bad!" Violetta sighed in relief.

"Yes, see? I told you so!" Gnomeo teased as he tickled her ears, making her giggle. Gnomeo got an idea and started ticklingVioletta's neck and her arms down to the grass. "Tickle, tickle!"  
"Aaah, HAHAHAAHAA! Stop! HAHAAHA!" Violetta laughed.  
"Never!" Gnomeo smirked, playfully. He continued tickling the kid until he heard his mother clearing her throat from behind them.

"Top of the day Gnomeo and Violetta." She greeted. Gnomeo and Violetta greeted her back.

"Violetta, it's time to go now. You have a day with the Reds," Lady Blueberry said, gravely. Violetta frowned. She was having so much fun with Gnomeo that she didn't want to leave. But remembering her deal with Lady Blueberry and Lord Redbrick, she only nodded. As she slowly walked forward to Lady Blueberry, Gnomeo spoke up.

"Mum, wait a minute! Does Violetta have to do this? She doesn't have to go the Reds! She can stay here!"  
Gnomeo knew what situation Violetta was in but he still doesn't like the idea of her being with the Reds. "What if the Reds hurt her? I want to keep her safe!" He added.

"Gnomeo!" Lady Blueberry said, very sternly. "A deal is a deal. Violetta has to spend a day in the Red Garden whether we like it or not! They won't lay a finger on her because she's not a Blue. Just like how we treated her kindly since she was not a Red."

"What if they raise her to hate us?" Gnomeo protested. The thought of Violetta being taught to hate him just made him feel sad!

"Never mind about the Reds teaching Violetta their ways! She won't make her decision on which garden to live in until tomorrow!" Lady Blueberry reminded him.  
Later, they walked with Violetta to the Blue Gate. All the Blues bid their goodbyes to Violetta. Gnomeo was the last Blue to bid Violetta goodbye. He bent down and hugged Violetta very tightly.

"I'm gonna miss ya!" Violetta cried in his shoulder.

"I'll miss you too, kiddo," Gnomeo whispered in her ear. "Are you still coming to the lawnmower race today?"

"I'll try to make it," Violetta answered. They hugged each other for a long time. Lily and Shroom also nuzzled each other very sadly. They didn't want to leave each other, neither! Finally when they let go, Lady Blueberry took Violetta's hand and led her into the alley. Lily hopped after Violetta.

Lady Blueberry, Violetta, and Lily walked a bit before reaching the front of the Red Gate where Lord Redbrick stood. Lady Blueberry and Lord Redbrick glared at each other. This made Violetta feel so uneasy that she started sucking her thumb, again. Lily nuzzled her leg, trying to soothe her. Without saying a single word, Lady Blueberry left Violetta with Lord Redbrick and walked away back toward the Blue Garden. Violetta looked up at Lord Redbrick's whose face still looked stern. Lily clinked into Violetta, telling her to stop sucking her thumb.

"Did you enjoy your time in the Blue Garden?" He dared to ask.

"Oh yes!" Violetta said, after taking her thumb out of her mouth. "The blues were very nice!"

"Nice, eh?" Lord Redbrick chuckled. He found it hard to believe that Lady Blueberry could be anything but nice! "Well wait until you meet my family!" He took Violetta by the hand and opened the Red Gate. The gate swung open and they stepped in.  
"Violetta, welcome to the Red Garden!"  
Just like with the Blue Garden, Violetta was also mesmerized by what she saw in the Red Garden. There was a big patch of red tulips, a swimming pond, a big boat, a wishing well, a garden pathway, a fishing pond, and a pedestal! There were also bushes and red roses, and fresh green grass! Violetta also saw a red bench on the balcony of the house that Mr. Capulet sits in.  
"This garden sure is pretty!" Violetta whispered. She is unsure which garden was the prettiest but she knows one thing: they're both beautiful compared to Mrs. Pritzy's garden!  
"Why thank you!" Lord Redbrick said, proudly. "We Reds, always do our best to keep our garden beautiful! Come! Let's head to my Boat!" After they hopped on the boat, Lord Redbrick gathered all the Reds for a meeting. The Reds were also curious about meeting Violetta. They asked their Red Leader the same questions that the Blues had asked Lady Blueberry: "Who is this girl?" "Where did she come from?" "And why is she purple?" Lord Redbrick raised his staff to silence the Reds. He gave the Reds the same announcement that Lady Blueberry had given to the Blues. Only except he stuttered a little which did not go unnoticed by Violetta. She was surprised to see that he was just as nervous as she was. Which is why the little purple girl was sucking on her thumb again! As Lord Redbrick continued his speech, the Reds were angered when they heard that she spend a day with the Blues. "She was with those Blues!?" "This is preposterous!" "We can't let her join them!" They were silenced again by Lord Redbrick.  
"Now now, I know what you are feeling but Violetta hasn't made her decision yet. She will still spend a day with us in the Red Garden. I expect you all to be on your best behavior today! Make Violetta feel welcome here! Treat her as if she were one of us so she will feel comfortable with us! Now return to your jobs!" The Reds agreed to treat Violetta with love and respect. They'll make her feel so welcome here that she'll pick them instead of those blasted Blues! When the meeting was over, Lord Redbrick took Violetta's hand again and led her down the boat.  
"Come, child. I want you to meet my nephew." He said. Violetta was led to the wishing well and came face to face with a Red gnome was fat. He wore a red hat, black shirt and a yellow vest with a pansy on it. Next to him was a deer with antlers, and a group of little red gnomes.  
"Child, this my nephew, Tybatl, Fawn, and the little red gnomes (whose names all escaped me)." Lord Redbrick introduced.  
"Hello, I'm Violetta!" The little purple girl chirped. Since meeting Gnomeo, Benny, and the Bunnies, Violetta felt a bit confident meeting new friends.  
"Hello!" said Fawn.  
"Hello!" The little red gnomes repeated.  
"Would you like a strawberry?" Tybalt smirked, holding a big juicy strawberry in his fat hand.  
"Yes please!" Violetta answered, happily.  
SPLAT!  
Tybalt threw the big strawberry at Violetta, covering her in red juices. Lily growled angrily at Tybalt and Fawn who were laughing their heads off. The red gnomes only laughed because Fawn pressured them to.  
"BOYS!" Lord Redbrick hollered at them. "IS THIS THE WAY TO TREAT OUR GUEST? I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN ALL OF YOU! YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!"  
"Oh come on Uncle!" Tybalt said, too casually. "It was just a joke!"  
"THAT'S STILL NOT THE WAY TO TREAT OUR GUEST!" Lord Redbrick barked. Violetta stood up and tried as she could, the strawberry juices would not come off her. Seeing that she was dirty, Lord Redbrick led Violetta away from the wishing well. "I'll deal with you boys later!" He snarled.  
Later, at Redbrick's boat, Violetta was being washed by Nanette, a green garden frog. When Redbrick explained the situation to Nanette, she wasted no time washing the poor kid.  
"Poor little tadpole!" Nanette murmured sympathetically. "She stepped into our garden and five seconds later-SPLAT!"  
"Yes, I don't understand Tybalt and his friends are so rude," Lord Redbrick sighed. "I'm sorry Violetta."  
"That's okay," Violetta said, trying to cheer up a bit. But it was still hard to be cheery when you just got smacked by a fruit twice your size!  
"But I will make punish Tybalt and make sure he behaves next time!" Lord Redbrick said.  
"Hmph! You better!" Nanette wholeheartedly agreed. Tybalt was always mean to everybody!  
"Nanette, where is my daughter? Call her forth to me!" Lord Redbrick questioned. Violetta shook in fear. Oh no! It's bad enough that Redbrick's nephew picked on her! What if his daughter was the same? Maybe she should have stayed in the Blue Garden, when she had the chance!  
"Of course!" Nanette answered. "We want our guest to meet our Juliet, don't we? Don't worry child, you'll love Juliet! She's very kind!" Nanette gave Violetta a pink towel to dry off as she went hopping toward the pedestal.  
On a pedestal, a young red girl woke up from her slumber. She had short brunette hair and green eyes. The red girl also sported a white short-sleeved shirt covered by a dress which is a black corset and a long red dress. There is also an apron on her dress. Last, she wore white stockings and black mary jane shoes. As she woke up, she gazed toward the sky.  
"Such a nice day, today," She said. "I wonder what I'll do today?"  
"JULIEET! JULIEEEEET!" a voice called for her. Juliet looked out to see her friend Nanette looking for her.  
"Coming!" She called, before hopping down the stairs of her pedestal. She walked up to Nanette who quickly led her to her Father's boat.  
"What is it, Nanette?" Juliet asked as they made it.  
"We have a new friend here!" Nanette said excitedly as she pointed to Violetta. That is when Juliet noticed the kid. _Who is this little girl? Where did she come from? Why is her hat purple?_ She thought. Not that color mattered to her (unless it was a Blue, of course!) but Juliet had never seen a purple gnome before! Of course, not that she had met any gnome outside of her garden before!  
"Ah, Juliet, I see you have met our guest here!" Lord Redbrick said warmly. "This is Violetta. She will be staying in our garden for a day. Violetta this is my only daughter, Juliet."  
Violetta, who had just finished drying herself off, looked shyly at Juliet. Juliet bend down her knees and looked at Violetta.  
"Hello Violetta," she smiled, kindly. "How are you?" This allowed Violetta to loosen up a little.  
"Hello Jooliet," she greeted back. "I'm good. How are you?"  
"I'm very well, thank you," Juliet answered. Lily hopped toward Juliet. "Oh, is this your pet?" Lily nuzzled into Juliet's hand, making her giggle.  
"Yes, that's Lily! She's my best friend!" Lily replied, feeling confidant again.  
"Juliet, I want you and Nanette to give Violetta a tour around the Red Garden," said Lord Redbrick. "I would have asked Tybalt to do it but because of his bad behavior, I'm asking you to do it."  
"Of course, Dad! No problem!" Juliet said, very excitedly. Finally, her father decided to let her do something around the garden, instead of staying on the pedestal all day long! "But what did Tybalt do exactly?"  
"Nanette will tell you. I have things to do," said Lord Redbrick as he walked away. Juliet looked at Nanette.  
"Well, let's just say Tybalt threw a strawberry on a certain little purple!" Nanette replied. Juliet was shocked!  
"What how could Tybalt do such a thing?" Juliet asked. She knew that Tybalt was mean to her, the red gnomes, the other Reds, and any Blue, but to a child!? She turned to Violetta. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that Tybalt won't throw any fruit at you."  
"Thanks, Juliet," the little purple girl smiled.  
"Are you ready to see more of the Red Garden?" Juliet asked, taking Violetta's hand in hers.  
"Yes, let's go!" Violetta exclaimed, excitedly. Perhaps Juliet wasn't bad after all! Juliet and Nanette took Violetta around the Red Garden. Violetta met other Reds who are friendly and nice like Juliet such as Mankini, Paris, Fishing Gnome, Conjoined Gnome, and the Twins.  
"This red garden isn't so bad," Violetta said, when the tour ended. Hanging out with Juliet and the other red gnomes, made her forget about Tybalt. "Thanks for the tour, Juliet!"  
"Thank you, Violetta. I'm glad you like it!" Juliet responded. It had been a few hours and already she liked the purple kid. "So what would you like to do today? Do you want to play a game or something?"  
"I want to go to the lawnmower race today!" Violetta chirped.  
"There is a lawnmower race happening today?" Juliet asked, showing interest.  
"Yep!" Violetta answered, cheerfully. Juliet smiled.  
Later, the girls were heading toward the Red Gate.  
"Juliet, what if your father sees you?" Nanette asked, worriedly.  
"Don't worry, Nanette. Father won't see us." said Juliet. She turned her attention back to the gate. She carried a stick, ready to unlock the door. "We'll just sneak quietly and-"  
"JULIET!" The girls turned around to see Lord Redbrick glaring at them. "What are you three doing here!"  
"We just want to see the lawnmower race!" Violetta whimpered.  
"Please Father, may we? It's Violetta's wish to see the lawnmower race!" Juliet pleaded.  
"You are not allowed to attend the lawnmower races, Juliet! It's too dangerous!" Lord Redbrick scolded, pulling a shocked and an unwilling Juliet away from the gate. "And that goes to you too!" He added to Violetta and Nanette. The two looked at each other and had no choice but to follow Lord Redbrick and Juliet.  
"As leader of the garden it's my duty to keep you safe!" Lord Redbrick added, as he led Juliet toward her pedestal.  
"Father, why can't the girls and I watch Tybalt race? I am a Red, too you know! And Violetta would make a great addition to our garden!" Juliet protested. Violetta and Nanette finally caught up with them.  
"Oh you are just as impulsive as your mother was! (Bless her to bits)" Lord Redbrick argued. "Up you go!" He added as a reluctant Juliet went up to her pedestal. "Violetta you, too!"  
"Do I have to?" Violetta whined. "I promised someone that I'd be there!"  
"Well I'm sure that 'someone' would understand that you are too small to come!" Lord Redbrick argued as he prodded Violetta to go up the pedestal too.  
"I'm not small!" Violetta grumbled to herself.  
"Father, Violetta and I just can't stand on our pedestal all day long!" Juliet argued. Every day, her father's always making Juliet stay on the pedestal forever! Juliet felt trapped here why couldn't he see that she wanted to get out once in a while?  
"Don't you see? When will you realize you're delicate?" Lord Redbrick, pleaded. This made Juliet angry.  
"I'm NOT delicate!" she yelled, kicking the rose. It missed her father and landed in Nanette's mouth.  
"She's definitely not delicate!" Nanette grumbled as she took the rose out of her mouth. Violetta can't disagree with Nanette. Lord Redbrick left in a huff, muttering about "stubborn girls."  
"It's not fair!" Violetta complained in a over-dramatic manner. "I wanna go to the lawnmower race! I promised my friend, I'll be there! It's just not fair!"  
"I know how you are feeling sweetie," Juliet sighed, feeling disappointed, as well. "I know how you feel!" Then, Juliet had an idea!

"Are you sure about this?" Nanette asked as she struggled holding Juliet who was on top of her back. Meanwhile, Juliet's carrying Violetta who was sitting on Juliet's shoulders.  
"Yes!" Juliet squeaked.  
"This is awesome!" Violetta whispered. She peered through the opening holes in the fence and saw a lawnmower race about to start. She scanned through the crowd until she saw Gnomeo.

Meanwhile, Gnomeo was inside his blue lawnmower, getting ready to drive. He scanned through the crowd looking for Violetta. He was worrying about why she's not in the stands. Then his eye caught Violetta through the top of the red gate. She waved to him and he waved back.  
"All right boys, you know the rules! Especially no cheating!" Dolly announced, waving her daisy at Tybalt.  
"No cheating? Hey, that's not fair!" Fawn complained.  
"I'm going to kick your grass!" Tybalt sneered at Gnomeo.  
"We'll see about that, Tybalt!" Gnomeo smirked. Then, Dolly announced the race to start. A few seconds later, Tybalt and Gnomeo were off!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"What just happened?" Juliet whispered.

"The race started and the two drivers just took off!" Violetta whispered back, before looking back at the race. Tybalt and Gnomeo raced off in the alley. Tybalt took the lead but Gnomeo quickly passed by him much to his annoyance. As they continued to race, the audience cheered. The Blues cheered for their beloved blue hero while the Reds cheered for the Red they secretly feared. Violetta smiled as she watched her friend racing faster than Tybalt. Tybalt tried to swerve into Gnomeo but he would end up missing Gnomeo by an inch. Gnomeo would quickly speed up when Tybalt tried to swerve into him.

"Violetta, who is winning? The Blue or the Red?" Juliet asked. She is not sure how much of a good racer the Blue is. Knowing Tybalt, he would cheat no matter how talented the Blue might be.

"The Blue is winning!" Violetta answered. Just then, Tybalt finally bumped into Gnomeo, trying to throw him off. Violetta gasped. She hoped that Gnomeo wouldn't get hurt! Thankfully, there was a cardboard box on an orange cone, being used for a ramp. So Gnomeo drove on the ramp and flew into the air. Tybalt looked mad and confused as Gnomeo winked at him.

"Awesome! Violetta whispered.

"What's happening now?" Juliet asked, again.

"My friend, the Blue, just drove onto a ramp and flew into the sky! I bet he'll win!" Violetta said confidently.

"Just one more question. What is your friend's name?" Juliet said, skeptically. _How could a vicious and hateful Blue be so kind and caring to my new friend? I know that Violetta is a Purple; not a Red-but still!_

Before Violetta could tell Juliet Gnomeo's name, the kid saw something completely shocking! "OH NO!"

"What? What is it?" Juliet asked, worriedly. Violetta saw Tybalt throwing a small golden pipe at Gnomeo, which caused Gnomeo to spin in the air before falling off from his lawnmower. Gnomeo landed in a stack of spare tires and sadly watched his lawnmower fall to bits. Tybalt just laughed at Gnomeo before turning around and heading back to the finish line. Gnomeo got up and struggled to pick up the blue lawnmower which just lost its discs, and screws. Tybalt crossed the finish line as Fawn and the reluctant red gnomes cheered for Tybalt. Violetta turned from the fence to Juliet and explained what she just saw.

"Why am I not surprised?" Juliet asked. "Don't worry, we'll confront about this!"

"Why would he care?" Nanette strained. "And you can you two please get off my back now? It hurts! OW! My back! My back!" Violetta quickly got off of Juliet before Juliet got off of Nanette. Feeling sorry for Nanette, Juliet rubbed her friend's back.

"I'm sorry Nanette. I didn't mean to hurt your back," She whispered.

"Oh, that's fine!" Nanette breathed. "My back will be fine soon! (I hope)." Just then, Tybalt and the other Reds barged in through the Red Gate door, cheering. Tybalt just stood there with a smug smile and flexing his muscles in an obnoxious manner. Lord Redbrick walked over to him.

"So, Tybalt, how did the race go?" Lord Redbrick asked, warmly.

"The race was great! The Blues won't be racing anymore because I won!" Tybalt gloated.

"No you didn't; you cheated!" Violetta shouted, as she, Juliet, and Nanette joined the surrounding Reds. Tybalt glared daggers at the kid, causing the kid to shrink a little in fear.

"OH YEAH!?" Tybalt howled back. "Prove it, you little twerp!"

"She saw you cheat, Tybalt!" Juliet chastised. "Violetta saw you throwing a Blue off his lawnmower by throwing a pipe at him!" That caught Tybalt right off guard because his eyes widened at Juliet's statement.

"Tybalt is that true?" Lord Redbrick gasped. He didn't know how Violetta manged to see Tybalt race despite the fact he put her and his daughter on the pedestal, but what he's concerned about was whether or not Tybalt cheated.

"Well..I-uh-that is-I-uh...," Tybalt stuttered. Then in a small voice, he said "yes."

"What's that? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Lord Redbrick yelled.

"Yes!" Tybalt responded in a normal loud voice. Lord Redbrick's face became white as a bed sheet.

"Oh no, this is bad; very bad!" He panicked, putting his hands on his head.

"Dad calm down!" Juliet said, rubbing her father's shoulders.

"Okay, so maybe I did cheat but hey!-It's just a race!" Tybalt grumbled, defensively.

"No, no, not only that, Tybalt!" Lord Redbrick cried. "It's more than just a race!"

"What do you mean?" Violetta asked, innocently as she and the Reds looked at their leader oddly.

"It means that the Blues now have a good reason to attack us!" Lord Redbrick shouted. All the Reds gasped! Everybody-except Tybalt.

"Oh please!" He scoffed. "What are they going to do, Uncle? Put a sign on our gate saying, 'Tybalt stinks'?" He laughed at his joke.

"I'm serious Tybalt!" Lord Redbrick shouted, again. "Because of your cheating, the Blues might try to attack us! And I want you, Fawn, and the little red gnomes to be on the lookout tonight, do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Redbrick," Tybalt, Fawn, and the little red gnomes replied.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Back at the Blue Garden, Gnomeo and Benny desperately tried to fix the broken blue lawnmower. No matter how hard they tried to put it back together, it just wouldn't stay still. Gnomeo growled as parts of the lawnmower fell off.

"Great. Just great!" He grumbled. "What's Mrs. Montague going to say about this?"

"What will your Mum say about this?" Benny asked, panickedly as he desperately tried to screw a nail back onto the blue lawnmower. No matter how hard he tried, he can't screw the nail tight. "Ugh! Why won't this go down the hole!"

"Um, Benny?" Gnomeo said, raising his eyebrow at Benny's clumsy screwing. "Maybe it's because you're screwing it the wrong way?"

Benny only blinked. Gnomeo sighed as he face-palmed.

"Righty-tighty, lefty-loosey?" Gnomeo said, trying to give Benny a hint.

"OH! Well why didn't you say so?" Benny chirped. Gnomeo shook his head. It seemed to him that _Benny_ is the one missing a few screws. Two seconds later, he screwed the nail in the hole. Suddenly, the blue gnomes marched up to Gnomeo and crowded around him and Benny. They were all just as upset about their loss in the race as their soon-to-be-leader was.

"Gnomeo, you got do something about Tybalt!" "You can't let him get away with this!" "Beat the Reds!" "Show them who's the boss!" They all shouted. Gnomeo got a little frightened at their anger but he didn't show it. "Get revenge on the Reds!" The crowd continued shouting. Gnomeo thought for a while and then an evil smile appeared on his face.

"Don't worry, Blues. We'll do a sneak attack on the Reds!" He stated.

"Where?" Benny asked. Gnomeo gestured his hand over to the other side of the fence.

"The Red Garden!?" Benny gasped. "No one has ever gone in there before!"

"Hey, remember Violetta?" Gnomeo barked.

"Yes, but she's a wee little purple. That didn't count." Benny answered.

"Nonsense!" Gnomeo argued. "If Violetta could go into the Red Garden, so can we! And payback is going to be fun!"

Later, in the Blue shed, Gnomeo got suited up for his stealth mission. He covered his blue hat with dirt and stuck a few dead leaves on it. He also put duct tape on his shirt and put dirt marks across his face and his arms. Gnomeo pulled out a drill and stared at himself in the mirror. He was ready.

"Shroom, let's go kick some grass!" He said, proudly. Shroom only shook his head in shame. He had a bad feeling that something will happen on the mission.

"Oh Shroom, will you stop your worrying? Nothing bad is going to happen as long as I'm extremely stealthy!" Gnomeo assured. Then he heard Benny's voice.

"Oh yeah? Well check out how extremely stealthy I am!" Gnomeo and Shroom turned around.

"HELLO!" He blurted. Gnomeo and Shroom stared oddly at Benny All they saw was Benny...in a daisy costume...with a blue paint spray can on his back.

Gnomeo felt himself face-palming, again. _Really Benny? Really?_

Shroom still had a feeling that something might happen at the Red Garden tonight!

**I know that this chapter is short compared to the others but it was all I can type in this chapter because I'm trying to balance between this and homework. This story might have parts taken from the movie but I will throw in my original ideas in there so you won't get bored! ;) **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter (for now). Thank you and please let me know if you have ideas/suggestions! **


	8. Chapter 8

Night fell upon the Red and Blue Gardens. Some of the Blue gnomes went to sleep. Others stayed up later in case, Gnomeo and Benny need back-up.  
All the Reds stayed awake lest any Blue should come to attack them or try to kidnap Violetta. Speaking of Violetta, she is hanging out with Juliet at her pedestal. Although they had just met, the Red maiden and the little Purple talked as if they had known each other for years. Violetta had fun with Juliet today. After the race, the two played a game of hide-and-seek. Juliet never knew that her pedestal served as a fun hiding place! Juliet had taught Violetta a couple of hand games such as "Patty cake." The two decided to take a break and read one of mr. Capulet's magazines together. (Nanette had stolen-er, borrowed them from Mr. Capulet who sometimes left his magazines on his red bench).

"Violetta, where do you come from?" Juliet asked, while reading.  
"Bath," Violetta answered, focusing on the magazine.  
"Ah, and what garden do you come from?" Juliet asked, again.  
"What do you mean?" Violetta inquired, feeling confused.  
"What I meant was the name of your garden. Or the name of your owner," Juliet explained, kindly. Violetta shuddered whenever she thought of Mrs. Pritzy's Garden. She still didn't feel comfortable telling either Juliet or Gnomeo about the place. The more she thought about it, the more she shivered. Violetta had to resist the temptation to suck her thumb.  
"Um, I didn't live in any garden. I had lived in an orphanage and a foster home." Technically, it wasn't a lie. She did live in the orphanage for some time before Mr. and Mrs. Grossman took her in. Besides, Mrs. Pritzy's garden felt more like a dreadful foster care rather than a garden. Juliet still felt a bit worried about Violetta's odd behavior but decided not to press the subject any further. Violetta's eyes began to feel droopy. Juliet looked at the clock by Mr. Capulet's house.  
"Well Violetta, it's time for bedtime!" Juliet chirped.  
"But I'm not *yawn* sleepy!" Violetta yawned. "Can I stay up later?"  
"No!" Juliet giggled, as she picked put a pillow (a small bag with cotton balls in it) under Violetta's head. "Little gnomes should sleep at 7." She added, gently.  
"Ten!" Violetta yawned, trying to argue. But sleep overtook her as Juliet tucked Violetta with a blanket, which was one of Mr. Capulet's dish towels.  
"Good night, Violetta. Sweet dreams!" Juliet said, kissing her on the head. She rubbed the girl's bangs a bit, affectionately like a mother would do with a child. Afterwards, Juliet went down from her pedestal. Now it was night time, Juliet wanted to do one thing, she can't do with her father overlooking her: get the Orchid from the old Lawrence Garden. The Red girl had already borrowed a fishing pole from Fishing Gnome and a black sock for disguise-in case a Blue or worse any human or dog would see her. Now she just need to get ready.  
Nanette hopped over as soon as Juliet put her sock outfit on.  
"All this, for some daffy flower?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes, Nanette. The Cupid's Arrow Orchid is very important to me. It's the only way to make my father and my cousin proud of me," Juliet responded. Ever since her mother passed away, Lord Redbrick and Tybalt had been keeping her on the pedestal every day so she wouldn't get hurt from the Blues. Juliet understood their intentions but she wanted to help the Reds, too. The least she could do is help make the Red Garden so beautiful that the Blues would die of envy! "While I'm gone, can you please do me two favors?" She added.  
"Anything, girlfriend!" Nanette chirped, again.  
"Okay, firstly, if my dad asks where I am, just tell him I'm washing my hair," Juliet said.  
"I'm washing your hair," Nanette winked, before going into a panic mode. "What a minute! I don't have any hair! He'll know it's a lie!"  
"No, my hair!" Juliet snapped.  
"Oh, I'm washing your hair!" Nanette blurted.  
"All right, whatever you said," Juliet said, rolling her eyes playfully.  
"What's the second thing you want me to do?" Nanette asked.  
"Can you watch over Violetta? I had put her to bed and I just want you check in on her every five minutes or so," Juliet explained.  
"No problem!" Nanette answered. "Anything to watch over your little buddy!" Soon, Juliet left the Red garden, quietly without her father or Tybalt noticing.

A couple minutes later, Gnomeo had reached to the top of the Red fence. Grinning in excitement, he was ready to get his revenge on that fatso Tybalt! He got an annoyed look, when Benny bumped next to him.  
"Oh, I can't wait for this mission! This is gonna be fun!" He chirped excitedly.  
"Shush, Benny! Keep it down!" Gnomeo hissed. The two Blues climbed over the red fence, very quietly. They were surprised at how easy it was to get past the Reds. Instead of standing guard, Fawn and the Red Gnomes were playing a card game (Go Fish). As for Tybalt, he had fallen asleep on his wishing well, snoring very loudly. Gnomeo and Benny tip-toed all the way to the Red shed. It was where Tybalt kept Mr. Capulet's lawn mower. When Gnomeo reached the Red shed, he opened the door. There was Tybalt's lawn mower!  
"Hehe, sweet revenge!" Gnomeo whispered. "Benny, give me the paint," He ordered, holding his hand out for the can. But Benny wasn't next to him. "Benny?"  
Gnomeo turned around to see if Benny was behind him. What he saw was Benny spraying an angry smiley face on Tybalt's wishing well with the paint! Gnomeo was horrified. That wasn't part of the plan! And besides, doesn't Benny know that Tybalt's near him!?  
"Benny, stop!" Gnomeo whispered, frantically, as he ran toward him.  
Benny was spraying the paint on the wishing well, when suddenly, the spraying stopped. He shook the can to see if it was broken or not. Benny heard Gnomeo's voice. It scared him so much that he accidentally let go of the can while shaking and it flew up in the air! Gnomeo tried to catch it before it reached the red flashing security line. Unfortunately, the can hit the red security line, causing the lights to turn on. The Reds (those who were awake) saw Gnomeo and Benny.  
"Tybalt!" Lord Redbrick called, sternly. Tybalt had woken up, too.  
"Get them you, idiots!" He shouted to Fawn and the little Red Gnomes. Fawn and the little Red Gnomes charged toward the two Blues. Luckily, Gnomeo was quick who had tossed acorns at Fawn who slipped on them. Benny had tossed the corn seeds at the little Red Gnomes, who had also slipped on them. Gnomeo and Benny quickly, hid in the flower bed.  
"Where is Gnomeo?" Tybalt barked.  
"He's hiding in the petunias!" one little Red gnome answered.  
"Well do I look like a Petunia!?" Tybalt asked, incredulously.  
"No, more like a Pansy," the other one said, naively. Tybalt slapped him upside down.  
"Get him!" He barked. He, Fawn, and the little Red Gnomes looked in every flower bed.  
"Not in here!" said one red gnome, looking through the late Lady Redbrick's red tulips.  
"Nor here!" Fawn called, after looking through a rose bush, with a few thorns on his ears. "And it hurts!"  
One red gnome looked in a bed of sun flowers. It looked at Benny but because of Benny's flower costume, he was mistaken for a flower.  
"Nothing but a bunch of daisies!" It said, turning toward Tybalt. Benny and Gnomeo soon ducked further as they heard the Red Gnome and other Reds walking away.  
"Grr, just wait until I get my hands on that pretty boy and his geeky sidekick!" Tybalt growled.  
"Benny, what the heck was that all about!" Gnomeo hissed at Benny.  
"Hey, I thought it was a funny trick!" Benny shrugged, nervously. Gnomeo scoffed.  
"Well thanks to you, we'll never-"  
"Gnomeo!"  
The two blues tensed. Somebody had discovered them! A buch of flowers were being ruffled. Before Gnomeo could react, he was soon glomped by a certain little purple gnome.  
"Violetta, it's you!" Gnomeo smiled big, as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"It's so good to see you!" Violetta said still hugging her blue friend.  
"Good to see you too, kiddo," Gnomeo answered.  
Violetta let go of Gnomeo and greeted Benny. She asked them what were they doing in the Red Garden. After they explained to her what had happened, Violetta tried to think of a solution.  
"Maybe you can climb over the fence again?" She asked innocently.  
"Heck, no! Tybalt might see us!" Benny barked.  
"Violetta, do you know a secret entrance that could get us out?" Gnomeo asked.  
"Um, no not really," said Violetta. She's sorry she didn't know. She's just new to the Red Garden as much as the boys are. "Why don't we use the front door?"  
After making sure that Tybalt was out if sight, Violetta and the boys tip-tied to the Red fence door. She opened it slightly so nobody would hear. Benny left very quietly. Before Gnomeo could take a step, somebody grabbed him by the shoulder and held him up.  
"AHA, Gotcha!"  
It was Tybalt!  
"Thanks for capturing pretty boy, twerp!" Tybalt, turning his head to Violetta.  
"Actually-"Violetta began.  
Gnomeo kicked Tybalt in the belly, causing the fat Red to drop Gnomeo as he clutched his stomach. Then, Gnomeo bonked Tybalt on the head and ran off.  
"Ow, boys after him!" Tybalt whined.  
Gnomeo thought of running back to the Blue Garden but then he stopped. He just headed Tybalt ordering his goons to capture him. Gnomeo realized that if they followed him to his garden, his whole family would be captured and be smashed by Lord Redbrick! He scanned for a place to hide? The old broken shed? No, too easy. The Ol Lawrence Garden? Good choice. So Gnomeo dashed to the Old Lawrence Garden. While running, he looked back to see if Tybalt was behind him or not. When he reached the Old Lawrence Garden, Gnomeo accidentally bumped into someone!


End file.
